1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a flexible touch screen panel and a flexible display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of inputting a command of a user by allowing the user to touch a screen with his/her hand or with an object to select or indicate content displayed on the screen. For example, the touch screen panel may be provided on a large surface of an image display device and may convert a contact position of the human hand or object on the screen into an electrical signal. As such, the content corresponding to the contact position is received as an input signal. Since the touch screen panel may eliminate use of an additional input device coupled to the image display device, e.g., a keyboard or a mouse, the use of the touch screen panel is gradually increasing.
Methods of realizing a touch screen panel may include, e.g., a resistance layer method, a photo-sensing method, and an electrostatic capacity method. For example, a touch screen panel realized by the electrostatic capacitive method senses a change in capacity of a conductive sense pattern together with another peripheral sense pattern or a ground electrode when the human hand or object contacts the touch screen panel to convert the contact position into an electric signal.
The touch screen panel may be attached to an external surface of the image display device, e.g., to a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode display. Therefore, the touch screen panel requires high transmittance and small thickness. Further, if the touch screen panel is attached to a flexible image display device, the touch screen panel may require flexibility. Also, the touch screen panel may include a polarizer and a pattern, thereby requiring high thermal and chemical resistance